The Adventure of a Lifetime
by guythatreads276
Summary: It's going down. Finn and Jake are in for it this time. With everything on the line can they pull through? Adventure! You know what time it is. T for violence and mature themes.
1. Just Another Day

**Hey everybody! This is my first fan fiction so I'm new at all of this. I've read a few great stories on here, and they inspired me to try it out myself. I've got a lot of ideas for this certain story, but I'm not currently sure where exactly I'm headed. This popped into my head one night when my insomnia kicked in and I couldn't sleep…Well anyway let's get to the story! Enjoy!**

"YAHHHHH!" yelled Finn. He crashed down from the air slicing the skeleton warrior's skull off with his sword.

_"Piece of cake."_

The distress call came at dawn. A hot dog warrior came screaming his head off about skeletons laying siege to the Hot Dog Kingdom. Those guys weren't the brightest, but Finn and Jake being the radical heroes they were, rushed off to help.

"These guys were way too easy dude. I barely broke a sweat!" said Finn wiping his head.

"You said it brother," agreed Jake. "Usually they come back to life for another round, or something cool like that."

It had taken about fifteen or so minutes to defeat them all. They were no match for Finns mathematical sword prowess and Jake's awesome stretchy powers.

"Totally lame," sighed Finn, letting his arms fall to his sides.

They both went inside the fence of Hot Dog Kingdom to check on the princess.

"Is everything cool in here Hot Dog Princess?" asked Finn.

"Yes, thank you so much Finn," blushed the Princess. She batted her eyes at him and giggled. She smelled like nasty old hot dog water. In other words, completely gross. Finn really didn't understand why every Princess he saved started to act strange around him. Almost all of them did that except for Princess Bubblegum.

"Uhhhh Jake? Let's get the math outta here. Hot Dog Princess is getting weird…" whispered Finn.

"I hear ya. Get on my back dude!" exclaimed Jake, starting to grow to large enough size to carry Finn.

...

"It's still so early man. What do you wanna do?" inquired Finn. He was on top of Jake's back stretched out with his hands behind is head relaxing. It was just past dawn and the sun was still low in the sky, casting brilliant colors and shadows on the land of Ooo. There wasn't a cloud to be seen for miles. It was quite beautiful. Jake had grown big enough to carry Finn, and they were headed nowhere specifically, just taking in the blissful scenery.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Jake asked back. Finn thought about it. Marceline wasn't going to be out because of the sunlight, and Jake was still a little scared of her. "_She's not even that scary,"_ he thought to himself.

Then he thought about Princess Bubblegum and blushed inwardly. He thought about how beautiful and smart she was. Way smarter than him. He hadn't seen her for a while so dropping in to say hi couldn't hurt.

"You wanna go to the Candy Kingdom?" asked Finn.

"SO YOU AND PB CAN SMOOCH?" teased Jake.

"JAKE! WHAT THE STUFF?" screeched Finn, his voice cracking a tad bit.

Puberty sucks. For everyone.

"I'm just messin'," laughed Jake. "That's actually not a bad idea. I haven't seen Lady in a while. We need some catching up," he grinned.

"Barf man!" _"Kissing a girl? That's like the most un-mathematical thing ever!"_ Then his thoughts traced back to Princess Bubblegum and he blushed again.

They arrived at the gates shortly thanks to Jake's powers.

"Hey man you go ahead I'm gonna go find Lady." And with that he was gone.

"Alright I'll meet up with you later!" Finn yelled after him. It was still quite early, so the streets were mostly deserted. Everyone either still sleeping or just getting up. Finn made his way to the central gates where he found Peppermint Butler.

"Greetings Finn!" he waved. "If you're looking for the Princess, she's in her laboratory."

"Alright thanks." He walked off but then stopped in his tracks, realizing he'd forgotten where the lab was.

"Uhhh Peppermint Butler?"

"To the right. It has Princess Bubblegum's Lab written over the doorway in flashing neon lights."

"RHOMBUS"

As he walked in he noticed beakers and all other sorts of scientific stuff around on tables. Some beakers had strange looking liquids in them. There were thick, colorful fumes in the air, and paper strewn everywhere with important looking notes hastily scribbled on them. The Princess was at a table with her head down sleeping. She was dressed in her lab coat, and by the looks of things she had fallen asleep while working on something the previous night. _"She must have discovered something important to spend the whole night here."_ Finn slowly walked up to her and began to softly shake her.

"Princess? Princess Bubblegum?"

"Mmm…Finn?"

"Hey PB! What are you doin' sleeping in here?" She thought to herself slowly recalling the events of last night. How she frantically rushed into the lab and began experimenting…

"Hello Finn," she yawned. "I was just working on...something, and I lost track of time."

"Was it something mathematical?"

"Yes Finn. Very mathematical."

"Radical! Jake and I were wondering if you'd like to hang with us. We've got nothing goin' on so we're really bored." She thought about it. It might actually be nice to relax seeing as how stressed she was about her findings.

"That sounds nice Finn. I'd be glad to," she smiled. "But first I need to go freshen up. I smell like barf!"

He laughed softly. "Well alright! We'll be waiting at the gate. See you there PB!"

As she made her way to her room she thought to herself if she should tell Finn about what she found out. "He seems so happy though. I don't want to spoil his day. I'll wait until tomorrow," she said to herself. News about the end of the Land of Ooo forever would spoil anyone's day.

**Sooooooooooooo what do you think? Please please review. I need criticism to help me get better. And if anyone has any ideas on this story please share them with me. It'd be much appreciated. I really have no idea where I'm headed. That last line just popped outta nowhere. There wasn't a lot of action in this one because I was trying to play around with the characters and set the mood. I'm sort of thinking on a Marceline POV chapter next, but I haven't decided yet.** **Well cheers for now and thank you so much for reading! And don't forget to review!**

***UPDATE* Just made some changes and fixed a few grammatical errors. **


	2. One Last Day For Fun

**So I'm listening to the ending theme for Adventure Time called Island theme(which they never play. So far I've only seen it when I watch on demand) and I having a horrible time deciding what I should do for this story. I want to make it like the characters in the show but I wanna make it interesting too. Ah, I'll figure it out. So I'm gonna start freestyling now and see what I come up with. I hope you like it. And also shout-out to ATime7 for being my first reviewer. Thank you! And good luck on your own story! I'll be keeping an eye on it. Anyway on with the story already I talk too much! I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME.**

Princess Bubblegum was in her shower humming sweetly to herself while she thought about what she learned.

The day before, her royal messenger came to her with a letter from Far Away Princess detailing the destruction of her kingdom by a horrible monster. The princess herself barely escaped and the death toll was massive. It told about how the monster completely flattened the kingdom, leaving nothing behind. The letter also mentioned how it was moving steadily toward the Candy Kingdom, leaving a trail of destruction and death in its wake. This piece of the letter disturbed Princess Bubblegum most of all.

There was also gave a description of the monster. It was at least 100 feet tall with chains on it's clawed feet and hands. It had eerie yellow glowing eyes, and horns sprouting out of the side of its head. Out of its head grew something that looked strangely like long red hair that stood up.

The Princess deemed this was an extreme threat to her kingdom and to the rest of Ooo, so she began doing all she could to find out a way to stop this monster. She looked in the royal library to see if there were any books with a mention of the creature. She only found a small passage which briefly described it as _"a beast of darkness that yearns for nothing but the destruction of the world. It was sealed long ago by a combination of 20 heroes working together."_

PB knew this wasn't good. She tried to come up with something in her lab to help, but she couldn't think of anything that would be of use to them.

Her thoughts then trailed to Finn. She smiled thinking of him. He was always so quick to help her no matter how dangerous it was. He'd saved her from the Ice King countless times, and they were always going on adventures. She really didn't want to tell him about this new turn of events. She was really worried about it. She also hated seeing him get hurt, and she wasn't sure if Finn could pull this one off. She pushed those thoughts away. It was a beautiful day and she wasn't going to let it get away from her. She'd spend it with her friends. _"Who knows how many of these days we'll have left?" _she thought. She turned off the water and exited the shower. She dried off and put on a white tank-top, brown cargo shorts, and sandals, then made her way to the main gates.

Finn was outside the gates waiting when Princess Bubblegum came out. _"Wow she looks nice,"_ he thought to himself.

"Hi there Princess," he said shyly.

"Hello Finn," she said sweetly. "Where is Jake?"

"I don't know. He said he was gonna go find Lady Rainicorn or something."

They walked around the castle walls until they found Jake and Lady smooching.

"Aww dude barf!" reeled Finn.

"Hey dude calm down. You know Lady and I do this all the time."

"Danghwangseuleowola…"

"No it's okay Lady don't worry about it."

"Dude, what'd she say?"

"Uhhh…it doesn't translate well…"

"Whatever man."

"So did you have any plans for today Finn?" interjected Bubblegum.

"Nah. We were hoping you'd have something in mind PB," said Finn.

"Hmm…" she thought. "Let's visit all the kingdoms in Ooo! I haven't talked to some of the other Princesses in a long time! We need uh, girl talk! Yeah..." This way she could warn the other Princesses about the danger so they could prepare.

"ALGEBRAIC," shouted Finn. "Let's see Slime Princess first. I haven't seen her since we rescued her from that half horse half lion guy."

"That was one rad dude," commented Jake

"You know it man."

…

By the time they returned back to the Candy Kingdom the sun had already set and the stars where out. It was a warm summer night. PB had succeeded in warning most of the other Princesses about the danger without clueing Finn in.

"Did you have a good time Princess?" asked Finn.

"Of course Finn." She smiled sweetly at him and he blushed. She thought for a second, then gave him a tight hug. He blushed even harder as he hugged her back. She didn't know how many of these they had left.

"Aww," cooed Jake.

"Oh Finn. Could you come by here in the morning? I have something important to-" but she was cut off before she could finish as the Ice King came out of nowhere, shooting an ice bolt at Jake's feet, freezing him to the ground.

"ICE KING!" exclaimed Finn.

"Hello Finn," said the Ice King evilly. He laughed. "I'm sure you know just why I'm he-" but he was soon cut off by a swift uppercut to the jaw by Finn. He lay on the ground knocked out cold.

Pathetic

"Nice one Finn!" yelled Jake. "Now unfreeze me dude."

"Thank you Finn. That lunatic never learns," said PB.

"No problem Princess. What were you about to say?" asked Finn, while freeing Jake with his sword.

"I would just like to discuss something with you Finn."

"Oh okay. Well goodnight Princess! I'll see you in the morning!" He ran off eventually jumping on Jake's back and riding away.

"Goodnight to you too Finn," she whispered softly. She turned and began making her way to her room.

**Okay there you have it. What did you think? Needs more action? Not funny enough? Boring? Or did you like it? Tell me in a review(please) and if you did like it tell your friends about me! Or not haha but seriously review. If anybody doesn't know for the monster I just described a heartless from the video game kingdom hearts(it was the first thing that popped into my head). I'm not creative haha. Sooooooo next chapter is probably gonna be Marceline 100% so you can probably count on that next weekend at the latest. I'll try to write a little tomorrow. So yeah thanks for checking me out and reading my story! Much appreciated! Hugs and kisses blah blah blah **


	3. Marceline

**I've been listening to Streetlight Manifesto nonstop for the past day. They are such a good band and they're actually coming to my city late summer with Reel Big Fish! I'm psyched. But anyway how are all of you? I haven't been on here in quite a while. My teachers are trying to cram in as much shit into us as possible before school ends and its killing me. Nonstop essays and tests… **

**But anyway here's the story! Enjoy!**

Marceline was laying on her bed strumming away on her axe-base. It was her most prized possession above all other things, and she was actually quite good at playing it. She was trying to figure out the theme song to a movie she had just seen. There was no name, but it was pretty cool. There was a big tall man in all black who could choke people without touching them, and swords made of colored light. Or something. All that political talk went straight over her head.

She was waiting for Finn to show up. Ever since they became good friends he would always show up when the sun went down and they'd usually do something crazy flipping awesome together. She recalled the time he brought her dad from the Nightosphere and he wrecked havoc on Ooo.

She sighed.

That was one emotionally stressful night. Sure she and her dad did have an understanding, but she preferred not to have emotional confrontations like that. She thought about their most recent outing where her old friends tried to kill Finn and Jake as a joke. That heat signature was one good movie…

What her friends had said was true though. Back then she did that kind of stuff for fun. But when it came to Finn she just…had a little soft spot for. Not so much for Jake though. She absolutely loved to mess with him. His reactions were just too priceless. Finn was just so caring and cute. Even though her dad almost destroyed Ooo, Finn brought him because he cared for her and wanted to help. No one really showed that kind of care for her. They had fun together…

Just then there was a knock at the door.

_"Must be Finn…"_

Marceline went to open the door making sure to get back to her normal non-caring self.

"Hey Marceline!"

"Hey Finn," she said nonchalantly. "Where's Jake?"

"About that…"

_~Flashback~_

The duo had just arrived back to their tree-house from the Candy Kingdom.

"Hey dude, wanna come to Marceline's with me?"

"Nope."

_~End flashback~_

"…and that's pretty much it," explained Finn.

"What a weenie!" laughed Marceline. "I guess I'm pretty scary huh Finn?"

"Nope."

"Oh really," she hissed, changing into her demon form. "Still don't think I'm scary?"

"Nah I think you're really cute Marceline,"

"Ah, you blow man!" she said exasperated, but she found herself blushing.

"_Wait…I'm blushing…?"_

"Hey Marceline, why's your face so red?"

"What? My face is always like this…"

"No it's not. It's always super pale and stuff." he said obliviously.

"Shut up Finn! It's nothing don't worry about it," she said regaining her composure.

"Anyway…did you have anything in mind for tonight Marceline?"

"Uh…I'm kinda hungry I guess"

"_No we're just friends. Just friends."_

"I'll probably have to go after that. I promised Princess Bubblegum I'd meet with her in the morning."

"_Bonnibel…"_

"_Wait…Jealousy? I'm the vampire Queen! I can't have a crush on some whiny kid!"_

Finn was already halfway out the door.

"You comin' Marceline?"

"Yea! Sure Finn."

...

"Did you see the look on that pixies face? He was freaking the math out! I swear he crapped his pants!" gushed Finn.

"Yea…"

Marceline let Finn trail on while she nodded and said "Yea" every now and then. She had tried hard to enjoy herself but it was hard with the things she was thinking about.

_"I can't like Finn. It would just ruin our friendship! Besides he's already crazy over…Bonnibel! He'd never like me."_

"Oh man that reminds me! It's way late!" The sun was actually starting to rise. They'd been out for a while. "I gotta go! See ya later Marceline!" he ran out the door.

"See ya Finn…" she whispered.

She slumped onto her bed and started to write up a new song for her base.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo? What do you think? I planned on putting this up last night but that wasn't possible with my brother on till 4 in the morning. Anyyyywaaayyyy I hope you liked it! Review please! More to come! Possibly one tonight! Cheers!**


	4. Journey Time

**Hey there everybody! I'm back! Geez it's been like 10 months. Sorry for being gone so long. Well anyway, I'm going to finish this story (I promise) and begin working on other projects. I don't know how many chapters I plan on doing. I'll just keep writing and see where it goes. I actually already envisioned two paths for this story to go, but I don't know which one I should pick. The story is going to get more serious as it goes on (This is rated T for a reason) but I'll try to keep the Adventure Time humor going. This is supposed to become and epic adventure. Also I'm really bad at writing romance so…we'll see how that goes. Now, on to the story!**

"So that thing is headed here PB?"

"I'm afraid so Finn..." She deeply hoped he'd grasped the severity of the situation.

"Hmm...then it sounds like it's," He raised his hands into the air, a goofy grin on his face. "ADVENTURE TIME! I'll grab Jake and we'll take care of it! Don't you worry princess!"

"Finn!" She was completely flabbergasted. "This isn't a joke! This is a huge threat! Bigger than anything you've ever had to face before! You have to be serious!" Had he even listened to a word she'd said? How could he treat this like another one of his little adventures with Jake?

"Finn," she exhaled, trying to stay calm. "The future of the Candy Kingdom, no, all of Ooo is at stake! You have to take this seriously. Think of all the lives that will be lost if you fail. You can't just go rushing into this. You have to be prepared."

"How, Peebles?"

He still looked like he wasn't even close to being concerned like Princess Bubblegum thought he should be. However, she hadn't thought of that. In fact she failed to even think of a plan of action yet. She was too busy being worried to think rationally.

"I'm going to have to do some more research on that," she mused. "In the meantime, tell Jake about the situation, and start getting prepared." She knew Finn wasn't strong enough to deal with the monster. Finn walked off, and with that she began to make her way to her personal library. She just hoped Finn wouldn't go and do anything…rash.

...

"That sounds pretty serious dude." Finn had arrived back at the tree house and relayed everything Princess Bubblegum told him to Jake.

"Aww, c'mon Jake! How tough can this guy be? So he's destroyed a few kingdoms. Psh, whatever! We've faced worse before right? Remember the nasty old Lich King?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Didn't we eventually kick his butt?"

"Yeah man."

"Remember when we went inside Beemo and beat that crazy hard game?"

"Yeah…"

"And not even to mention the dozens of times we kicked Ice King's creapy butt."

"I just don't know man," Jake looked fearful. "Barf. Maybe PB is right! Maybe we should just wait a while and make a plan."

_Didn't Jake understand? _"The longer we wait the more people are going to die Jake. If we're gonna fight this guy we need to hit him now and hard." If Finn was going to do this he knew he needed his right hand man with him.

Jake thought about it. "I guess you have a point brother. But we don't even know where this guy is at." Good point.

"PB told me she got the letter from Far Away Princess and that the monster was headed to the Candy Kingdom. That's to the northeast. We just need to go in that general direction right?"

"Sounds about right to me," agreed Jake. "Let's head out now. Like you said, the faster we take care of this guy the better."

Finn was confident in himself. Sure he'd faced some tough trials in Ooo, but he always triumphed in the end. He was sure this time would be the same. Princess Bubblegum had nothing to worry about. She'd see.

_~Later – Night time~_

Princess Bubblegum had spent the entire day pouring over the immense number of books in her library, desperately searching for anything that would help Finn in his quest.

"_Why did he have to be so headstrong?" _She wondered. She just knew in her heart one day his stubbornness would get him in trouble if he wasn't careful. She then imagined Finn dying at the hands of the monster. "_No! I can't think like that."_ She pushed the negative thoughts out of her head and regained her composure. She was determined to find the information she so desperately needed. Finn was counting on her. All of Ooo was counting on her.

Hours into the night later she finally found was she was looking for.

"_Long ago, after the 20 heroes sealed the great monster away, they pooled their power together, and locked it away in sword. They placed this sword in a secret cave somewhere in Ooo, so that in case the monster ever escaped its bonds, a new hero would arise and take the sword to slay the monster again."_

"This is it!" she exclaimed. She called for Peppermint Butler.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Send word to Finn and Jake at once! Tell them I have urgent news for the both of them."

"Right away your majesty."

"_Finally," _she thought_. "Now we may actually stand a chance. But who knows where this cave could be? Ooo is incredibly vast…Only someone who's been alive an immense amount of time could possibly know its location..."_ She ruminated on the new information.

She begin to pace her study, waiting for Finn and Jake to make their much needed arrival.

...

Marceline was lying on her bed when she heard a knock at her door.

"_Finn? At this hour? That's unusual…"_

"Coming!" She yelled. As she made her way to the door she wondered what Finn could want from her in the middle of night. She opened the door and instead found Princess Bubblegum staring at her.

"Bonnibel…it's been a long time since you've come here like this," she said with an undertone of absolute loathing. "What do you want?"

"Marceline...I need your help. It's Finn."

**Phew. Writer's block is a horrible thing. Well what did you think? Leave me a review and tell me how I'm doing. Sorry this chapter is a little short, but a lot of things happened and I needed to actually get the story moving. I hope I'm portraying the characters right. Keep in mind I haven't seen season 3 in its entirety so I'm going off of what I've seen. Criticism is welcome. Until next time!**


	5. Oh glob!

**Oh you guys are lucky. I said screw doing my homework, I'm going to write Chapter 5 because I love you all so much. Enjoy!**

"Finn? What's wrong? What happened to him?" The words spilled out of her mouth almost uncontrollably, the concern in her voice dripping off every word, becoming almost tangible in the air. She tried to collect herself. "Bonnie. Tell me." There was a sense of pleading barely noticeable in her voice.

This caught Princess Bubblegum off guard. _"Marceline the Vampire Queen concerned? What happened to being cool and collected about everything?" _She hadn't seen her act like this in a really long time. She knew about the situation with Marceline's dad but she'd never seen her get so upset about Finn. Something was definitely fishy…

"It's not what's happened to him," said Princess Bubblegum, trying to stay impersonal and dignified. "It's what will if I don't receive your assistance. May I come in? It's quite cold out here." She hugged herself as a chilling breeze went by.

"Sure, whatever," Marceline said coolly. She sat down on one end of her couch with her arms and legs crossed tightly. She was wearing a deep red tank-top, brown jeans ripped at the knee and thigh, and heeled black boots. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. Peebles was in her pale yellow night gown with pink polka dots and she had her hair down without her tiara for once. She sat down on the couch opposite of Marceline.

There was a pause.

"Well, spit it out," Marceline finally forced out, breaking up the awkward moment. "What's going on with Finn?" It was less of a question and more of a "Tell me right now or else" sort of thing. Marceline may have still been confused on her feelings toward Finn, but that didn't mean she would think twice about helping him if he was in trouble.

She did like to see Bonnie squirm though…she might toy with her for just a little while longer…

"I know you know a lot about Ooo, more than anyone else alive." She took out the book she found in the library and opened it up between them on the couch. "What do you know about this monster?"

Marceline was taken aback. "I haven't seen this guy in a really long time…"

_~Flashback~_

"Daddy! Why are we leaving home?" the small girl said as she watched her father pack their belongings. "Is it because of that monster everyone keeps talking about?" Her father sighed.

"Yes honey." He patted her head. "We'll come back one day soon."

_~End flashback~_

The wheels were starting to turn in her head, but she kept a stoic face. "What's your point? This guy was sealed up a long time ago." She remembered how much of a catastrophe that entire situation was. She suddenly started to get very worried. _"They had barely managed to get all those heroes together to stop it the first time…What did this all have to do with Finn though? There's no way…" _Her thoughts trailed off.

"Marceline. He's free. The seal was broken some how."

Her face remained stagnant. "And you want me to care?"

"Finn has already gone out to confront him. Against my direct orders not to…"

"_Oh glob Finn…" _Marceline's face slightly fell.

"Look, Marcy." Her head immediately snapped back up to look Bubblegum in the eyes. She hadn't called her Marcy since…no. She wasn't going to think about that…

"I know you care about Finn just as much as I do-"

"_Oh please. You barely give him the time of day. And he's crazy about you. Poor guy…"_

"-and if you don't help me there's a big chance he's going to wind up dead!" Her voice broke at that point. She could barely fathom the thought, let alone say it out loud. She started to sob uncontrollably.

Marceline's demeanor softened immediately. She untangled her arms and legs.

"Get a hold of yourself Bonnie!" She said firmly. Inside she was just as worried. "We're not going to get anything done if you sit there crying." She still hated to see her cry. She suddenly felt like the biggest jerk-face on the planet.

She sniffed. "You're right. I need to be strong." _"For Finn's sake. For Ooo's sake."_

"Does this mean you'll help?"

"Did I stutter Bonnibel? Look, I already know about the sword and I know where the cave is. It's not going to be easy getting it, but we'll deal with that when we get there." She paused.

"Right now we need to focus on finding Finn."

"You're right." She wiped her tears and stood up. "I can't help you find him. I have to tend to the castle and get everyone prepared for the worse." That was going to be rough breaking the news to the candy people. She'd have to be delicate.

"I'll be fine on my own. I'll leave tonight." Marceline went into her room to get packed. She decided on just her axe-base and parasol, in case she didn't find Finn until morning. She went back to the front room to find PB in the same position as she'd left her on the couch. They looked at each other, and then quickly looked away. There was another awkward pause. PB suddenly stood up.

"I should be going," she said softly.

"Yeah, same."

Marceline began to fly off into the distance, toward Far Away Kingdom.

"Wait! Marcy!"

She stopped and turned to face the Princess.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, alright?" Marceline turned away.

"C'mon! I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen!" she laughed to herself in her usual care-free way. Then she flew off. Princess Bubblegum watched her go.

"_I just hope I'm not too late,"_ Marceline thought to herself.

…

Finn was in pain. He'd never felt this much pain in his life before ever. Ever. It was unbearable. He was spread-eagle on the ground with his sword at his side. Jake was to his right unmoving.

"_I failed…"_

The monster was unlike anythinghe could have ever imagined. Nothing could've prepared him for this. Jake and he had found the monster after hours of traveling. It was slowly, ominously making its way toward the Candy Kingdom. None of Finn's blows did any damage. The monster barely even noticed his attacks until Finn got in his line of vision.

Then the pain came.

As he lay there he thought about all the people he'd ever met in Ooo. He hadn't been able to protect them. That was his duty and he had utterly failed them. He couldn't protect Princess Bubblegum…

At any moment he was going to go unconscious. He knew he would probably never see another glorious sunrise, or spend a fun day with PB ever again. He should have listened to her…

"Finn!" A familiar voice. It sounded muffled, like someone was trying to reach him through an impenetrable fog.

"Oh my glob, Finn!"

He closed his eyes and felt sleep take him.

**Wow that turned out a lot more serious than I thought it would be, but I'm really happy with this chapter. I think it's the best one I've wrote so far. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review! Stay tuned for Chapter 6 coming soon! Hopefully this coming week! If not then next weekend!**


End file.
